


There's No Need to Hide, Idiot

by BlueMotherLion3124



Series: Merthur Week 2020 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Arthur is a little shit, Fluff, M/M, Merlin is a Sweetheart, Mutual Pining, Oh how the tables have turned, Pining Merlin (Merlin), WHY IS THAT NOT A TAG??, but what about when he's a sweetheart, i mean it has one for him being a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMotherLion3124/pseuds/BlueMotherLion3124
Summary: “Why would I need a reason to walk around inmycastle?” He gives a pointed look at his manservant still sprawled on the floor. “What are you doing wandering around?”“I-I wasn’t! Wandering around I mean.” Merlin huffs getting up with the difficulty of a man who is holding a giant block behind him and cannot use his hands to balance.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merthur Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068014
Comments: 7
Kudos: 193
Collections: Merthur Week 2020





	There's No Need to Hide, Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of Merthur Week 2020 and I bring you fluff before the storm
> 
> Prompt: “What are you hiding Merlin?” + Fun
> 
> Who knew I would write this in 45 minutes without any stops...not me that's who
> 
> Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy!

Who would have thought lugging around a giant piece of meat would be so exhausting. Merlin grunts as he makes his way back to the infirmary looking over his shoulder so as to not be spotted by anyone. Anyone being the guards or worse, Arthur.

He’s not that far though. Just a couple more steps and around the next corner, and he’ll be back in the infirmary with no time to spare and no suspicions made. 

Well, that is until he runs into someone as he’s turning the corner.

“Hey, watch it!” the person yells while Merlin stutters an apology, fumbling with the giant piece of raw meat in his hands. They’re both on the floor, and Merlin can just feel how sore his bum is and will be for the rest of the day. He quickly hides the meat behind him and faces whoever is in front of him.

Oh great.

“Arthur! What-what are you doing here?”

Arthur gets up and brushes off his breeches.

“Why would I need a reason to walk around in _my_ castle?” He gives a pointed look at his manservant still sprawled on the floor. “What are _you_ doing wandering around?”

“I-I wasn’t! Wandering around I mean.” Merlin huffs getting up with the difficulty of a man who is holding a giant block behind him and cannot use his hands to balance. Curious, Arthur leans over to spy whatever is behind Merlin. Fortunately for Merlin, he can’t see it well and only rolls his eyes at Merlin's antics.

“I was just...running an errand,” he lies. “For Gaius...of course.”

“Of course,” Arthur replies unconvinced. 

Knowing when Arthur’s curiosity will take over and demand to be known, Merlin rights himself and does his best to walk by Arthur as inconspicuous as he can (which is not inconspicuous at all, but no one has had the heart to tell him.)

“Right, well, I better be on my way back! Gaius will have a fit if I don’t--”

“What are you hiding, Merlin?”

“Noting!” He smiles wanely.

Arthur frowns, and Merlin takes that as his cue to run.

“ _Merlin!”_

“Sorry, Arthur! I can’t keep Gaius waiting!”

He arrives at the infirmary huffing and puffing. Gaius scoffs and scolds Merlin for being in such a rush.

“There’s no need for you to run up here like that. I live in a tower for goodness sake! If anything, running up those stairs would only injure you or make you slip and fall.”

“Sorry...just...Arthur...needed to...evade…” he gasps, and Gaius rolls his eyes while he fusses with his apprentice. The things he will do for this boy.

“Yes, I’m sure that wasn’t suspicious at all. Running away from the prince like that.” He sighs and hands Merlin some water which the boy swallows down quickly.

“How is she?” Merlin asks when he finishes his cup.

Gaius smiles widely and leads Merlin up to where his room is. From behind the door, Merlin can hear scuttling about and sees small tendrils of smoke exit the crack below the door. When Gaius opens it, Merlin finds his room in disarray, and more than usual. His books scattered about, his clothes thrown all over the floor (wait, that might just be a normal occurrence), and his lovely (very well loved and will be forever missed) pillow is torn. Inside the shredded pillow, Merlin can see a small white head poking out. 

“Aithusa!” The dragon chirps. “What have you done to my room?”

Aithusa stretches her legs and wings before flying over to Merlin. She chirps again and looks up at him like an excited puppy. Merlin can already feel his heart melt.

“Oh, stop looking at me like that!” he whines, but the whining is futile because he quickly gives in and scoops her up. “You’re a spoiled baby, you know that?” He turns away from the ruined room (he’ll fix it with magic later) and brings her back into the infirmary where he left the raw meat.

“Completely spoiled rotten is what you are,” he mutters and the dragon just bats her eyes at him adorably which just causes him to coo at her.

“Well, that explains the meat.”

Oh shit.

“Arthur!” He almost drops Aithusa in his panic. Aithusa just gives a curious trill, tilting her head at the new stranger.

“You know, _Mer_ lin.” Arthur stalks up to him with that awful smirk of his. “You would think that after we agreed to stop hiding things from each other, you would tell me about the dragon.”

Merlin hugs Aithusa a little closer. Arthur or not, this is _his_ dragon. His responsibility, and he doesn’t want to lose her. Arthur notices the movement (because of course he does, Merlin curses internally for Arthur’s habit of reading him so well) and softens his stance. He sighs and puts his hand on Merlin’s shoulder.

“Merlin, I’m not going to take the dragon from you.” Arthur squeezes his shoulder while his gaze stays on Merlin who is also stuck looking back at him. Merlin has always liked Arthur’s eyes and always finds an excuse to look at them when he can. They’re blue like his, but that where the similarities stay. Arthur’s eyes are as bright as the morning sky on a clear day. They hold so much emotion and say everything Arthur sometimes leaves out of his words. His eyes are kind and determined, and have stayed staring at Merlin for while now.

Aithusa blows out some smoke from her nostrils and they pull a part awkwardly. Merlin can feel his cheeks heat and not from the smoke. He finally places her down on the table so she can feast on the raw meat that was patiently waiting for her.

“So,” Merlin says fiddling with his hands. “Did you need something?”

Arthur runs his hand through hair (wonderful, beautiful, golden hair that Merlin wishes he could--)

“No, nothing...just, well, you were running like such an idiot I had to see what was the matter. Maybe Gaius could help with it.”

Merlin squawks.

“I was not!”

“No, really Merlin.” Arthur smiles cheekily, the bastard. “It was like watching a startled cat springing from the walls. Quite hilarious actually.” Merlin raises his eyebrow.

“So you came to make fun of me?”

“How could you think that?” Arthur cries innocently, shaking his head. “I said I was _concerned_ for you. Two different things.”

“Of course.”

“Of course.” Arthur nods.

Up above, at the entrance of Merlin's room, Gaius sighs watching the two bicker about and blatantly ignore _literally everything_ that had happened moments before while Aithusa watches curiously on her bench.

“Idiots,” he mutters, “the both of them.”

**Author's Note:**

> Agreed, Gaius, agreed.
> 
> If you liked it, leave a kudos and/or comment! (also let me know about any errors I missed, I will greatly appreciate it 🥰 )


End file.
